


What Can You Make Out of a Screwdriver and a Half Empty Bottle of Moisturizer?

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Gay, Gay Character, Intrulogical, Kinda, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Sex, logicality - Freeform, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Logan makes Patton an awesome birthday present! Remus gets a bit jealous.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	What Can You Make Out of a Screwdriver and a Half Empty Bottle of Moisturizer?

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is very vulgar! This is a NSFW oneshot due to language and nothing more. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr as to what I would write if given this title (What can you make out of a screwdriver and a half empty bottle of moisturizer.)
> 
> Ship: Intrulogical

Logan straightened the blue and white striped bow for the thousandth time, making sure it was placed just-so on the table with the other gifts. He wasn’t quite sure Patton would love it, but at least he would find it useful.

“So, what’d you get him Specs?” Roman asked, appearing at the man’s side and bumping his shoulder affectionately.

Logan straightened his glasses. “You are notorious for your inability to keep a secret Roman,” He pointed out, making the overdramatic man pout.

“Not true and not fair!” Roman whined.

“You couldn’t even keep the secret that you like it up the pooper for very long,” Remus pointed out, leaning on Roman’s shoulder and peering up at him with an exaggerated grin, materializing from seemingly nowhere.

“Ugh!” Roman scoffed with a roll of his eyes, pulling away from the touch. “Who invited you?!”

Roman didn’t wait for a reply before storming off, leaving Remus giggling in triumph as he inched closer to Logan.

“So…” He hissed, wiggling his fingers as if there was some juicy tidbit he couldn’t wait to devour. “What’s in the box Dork? You know that means-”

“Yes,” Logan answered, cutting him off, “I know what dork means. No, I will not be telling you either,” he clarified, brushing past the disappointed twin.

Remus watched him go, his own pout mirroring the one Roman had given. “No one knows how to have fun around here,” he huffed, eyeing the present suspiciously, obviously considering opening it despite the fact that it wasn’t meant for him. However, Patton called for cake, leaving Remus to scurry after the others, present forgotten.

…………………………….

Patton LOVED Logan’s gift. There was never much doubt really, Patton loved every gift he got, even Remus’ bag o’ dicks (a literal bag of gummy candies shaped like penis’ [https://dicksbymail.com]). Though it was a bit odd seeing the small man walk around shoveling tiny genitalia in his mouth. Remus and Virgil couldn’t control their laughter.

Still, Logan was fairly certain Patton told the truth when he told the man how much he enjoyed the gift, considering he constantly ran about the room searching for coins to use with the contraption.

Every time he found a penny or dime, Patton would rush back to the large frog and press the button atop its head. The metallic frog would croak loudly, the mechanical parts beginning to whirl as it’s tongue extended, rolling out until a flat round indent appeared at its tip. Patton would place the coin in the space and the machine would roll back in on itself. When the coin was deposited in the small bank inside a ribbiting voice would announce how much was deposited and the total amount there in.

Everyone seemed fairly surprised when they asked where Logan had obtained the thing and he replied that he had built it. Especially Remus, who seemed, when he wasn’t on the floor in a fit of laughter, to have a mischievous gleam in his eye as he bombarded Logan with questions. Luckily, Logan was adept at removing himself from unwanted social interaction and retreated from the party without much notice.

………………………………………………..

“For the last time Remus, the answer is no!” Logan snapped, snatching one of his notebooks out of Remus’ hands. The man had been testing Logan’s patience for days now. How was he supposed to get any work done with Remus always a few steps behind him with ‘what cha doing?’, ‘have you built anything lately?’, ‘Are you more of a Macgyver or A Beautiful Mind?’, ‘Do you have secret machines?’, ‘What does this do?’, ‘What are you writing?’, ‘Why won’t you build something for me, you built something for Patton?’. It was infuriating.

“Oooo hoo hoo!” Remus giggled, dancing about in excitement. “I love when you get angry! You’re so adorable!”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Remus please, if you don’t-” he began more calmly.

“Sorry Nerdy Wolverine, Roman nags until he gets what he wants and I annoy,” Remus explained, folding his arms stubbornly. “Honestly, you really should just give in.” Remus paused, his slimy smile returning once more as he took a step closer, a hand sliding down Logan’s tie. “Then again, I always did pin you as a masochist,” he purred.

Logan’s surprised gaze shot up to meet his, taken aback momentarily. However, he composed himself quickly, ignoring the way his heart rate seemed to increase, and smacked Remus’ hand away.

“Fine! If it will earn me a few minutes of peace and quiet I’ll build you a new toy,” Logan agreed.

Remus’ smile grew wider as he performed a small shimmy. “Oooh, Goodie! Just remember LoLo, two heads are better than one!” he giggled with a wink.

Logan shook his head, ignoring the vulgarity of the comment as he turned back to his desk to get to work.

………………………………………….

With Remus hovering constantly and Logan making due with the supplies he had, it took the better part of forty-eight hours to complete his work. Still, the final project wasn’t too terrible considering it had been built with three broken (fairly nice) pens, a few ball bearings and motor from an old CD player, some spare wiring from Patton’s gift, a small blowtorch, a hammer and two triple A batteries.

“There!” Logan breathed triumphantly, a proud smile playing on his lips as he leaned back in his chair. Despite Remus’ annoying presence, Logan did enjoy building and… maybe… Remus was a little fun to be around.

“Finished?!” Remus gasped, popping up from the large mound of crumpled papers, which he had buried himself in trying to draw what was, Logan assumed, a phallic shaped Roman. Remus obviously hadn’t been pleased with his own work, and Logan was beginning to worry about the man’s obsession with the male genitalia.

“Yes,” Logan nodded, sliding the metal half sphere towards the other man. “Would you like to give it a try? Just pressed the button on top.”

“While you watch? Logan you pervert!” Remus gasped playfully, giving a wink before pressing the button.

Logan paid no mind to the innuendo as the metallic whirl echoed in the room.

The dome of metal sheeting broke into small triangular sections, expanding outwards before dropping low and being brought back towards the center of the now revolving platform to form a far smaller sphere with the tips of metal flaring beneath it.

Eight small tentacles popped up from where they had been pressed down by the dome of metal, freed as the metal was drawn inwards. Each tentacle spun in tiny circles making it appear as if they wiggled while the now formed octopus twirled as it rotated, half buried in the platform, obviously meant to be perceived as water.

Remus stared in awe, silent for the first time in what felt like, to Logan, was forever.

………………………...

Remus loved it! It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen… Besides Logan of course, not that he’d ever tell that to him! Logan was far too out of his league! How could someone who built such a beautiful thing ever be interested in someone who spent most of his day trying to think of ways to make others cringe?

And yet, Logan had built it for him… Just for Remus.

Remus smiled up at the engineer. “Not bad Specs, but what can you make out of a screwdriver and a half empty bottle of moisturizer. Bonus points if it’s butt stuff.”

Logan paused, caught off guard for a brief moment, before bursting into a laugh, the sound ringing through the room and making Remus’ chest puff with pride.

La Fin.


End file.
